Another Year Older, Another Year Closer
by kaelleigh
Summary: The title says it all. Growing closer year by year.


**A/N:** This one is for MollyGibbs101. She's kept me entertained since I found her lovely stories a while back and she marvelously caters to all of my Gibbs/Ziva cravings without me having to say a thing. Talk about talent!

You rock and happy birthday, Molz!

No specific episode spoilers, but vague seasonal/series ones.

**Another Year Older, Another Year Closer**

Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood on the very edge of the NCIS squad room simply watching his team. With the exception of a seat being occupied by a different body, nothing seemed out of the ordinary – nothing demarcated this day as anything special. There were no well-wishers, gag gifts or hastily put together presents – for that matter there were no presents visible anywhere. It seemed like every other day. But, it wasn't.

Because of his position as Team Leader, Gibbs' access to his team's files allowed him to be privy to many details of their lives – even the details of his "borrowed agent," Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David. He knew there were others who were aware of the significance of the day and he half expected some type of fuss made if for no other reason than as a welcoming gesture.

But, clearly, there was nothing.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Director Jenny Sheppard asked as she came up from behind him with an envelope in her hand. "Alone in a foreign country trying to fit in - wanting to share another year older with her new co-workers, but fearing rejection because she is a replacement for someone they never wanted replaced."

"They wouldn't reject her," Gibbs replied.

Jenny offered him a sad smile as she moved to his side. "Wouldn't they? I know for a fact Abby is aware of Ziva's personnel information. I know that McGee was there when she accessed that information and I'm pretty sure DiNozzo hassled it out of Tim a couple of days later." She used her empty hand to gesture around the room, "And yet, nothing was done."

"They have their reasons. This is hard for them. They lost a good friend and they know Ziva helped the person who took that friend away." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to stare at the newest member of his team. "Now she's sitting at Kate's desk, answering Kate's phone and working on cases that were Kate's." Gibbs took a deep breath and glared at his boss. "Can you really blame them for not wanting to celebrate?"

"Not to celebrate, no. But, I do blame them for not accepting that Ziva didn't kill Kate – that whatever she did, it was her job as Ari's control officer." Jenny's gaze rested on the younger woman. "I do blame them for seeing Ari when they only should see Ziva."

Gibbs shook his head. "Maybe that's too much to see too soon."

"And maybe it wouldn't be if the man that leads them saw it differently." With those final words, Director Sheppard walked to Ziva's desk and silently placed the envelope on the corner, continuing towards the elevator without a word.

Not wanting to concede that his old flame might have a valid point, Gibbs returned his focus to the Mossad operative. Within seconds, his possible culpability in the whole mess rammed into him as he watched an unsteady hand reach over the desk and silently pull the envelope close to her chest as she smiled shakily and lowered her head.

* * *

The third year found a festive mood permeating the squad room of the Major Case Response Team of NCIS. Balloons hovered around the room and it looked as if someone (Abby) tried to cover every space with streamers. Seated at his desk, Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't help but smile as someone (Abby again) explained to Ziva why it was "necessary and vital" she wear the outrageous top hat that stated, "I'm the Birthday Girl" in neon letters as part of the celebration. Ziva seemed not to understand why it was "necessary and vital", but those who knew her well could see the sparkle of merriment in her brown-eyed gaze.

Glancing around him, Gibbs could see the rest of his team enjoying themselves as they watched the women. Ducky stood beside Jenny, whispering back and forth with smiles on their faces and he knew they were more than likely betting on who would win the "discussion". Standing near the screen between their desks, Tony and Tim seemed to be playfully wrestling over a single, decorated envelope. Gibbs frowned as he tried to think of a reason why the men were wrestling over it because it looked to be empty, but he finally just shrugged it off as yet another of their "little" rivalries.

Leaning on the wall near the windows, Palmer and Michelle Lee seemed more interested in each other rather than the festivities. Gibbs shook his head and ignored them because at least they were still clothed and, lately, that wasn't guaranteed.

Abby clearing her voice brought his attention back to the triumphant Goth and the now hat-adorned Birthday Girl. Choosing to not join in with "the Boys" and their laughter at the sight and also choosing to ignore the exchange of no less than three green bills from Jenny to Ducky, Gibbs listened intently to his forensic specialist.

"Okay, everyone, I know we've taken a little more time than we should, but I promise this next part will go quickly so we can move on to the food and cake." Abby looked like she was practically salivating at the thought. "So," she turned to Ziva excited and nearly dancing, "it's time for pressies!" Guiding her friend gently to a seat, Abby waved an envelope-less Tony over. "Okay, DiNozzo, you're first."

Tony grinned and winked at both ladies, "Naturally," and handed Ziva a card with a flourish. "Since I have taken on the monumental task of stopping you from butchering American idioms, I thought there was no better way than getting you a gift card to Moviebuster so all the greats can teach you the proper use of American expressions." He glanced around the room as he bowed several times. "I know. I know. You all want to thank me for my thoughtfulness, but, please, this is Ziva's day."

A laughing Ziva stood and hugged her friend, "Thank you, Tony. I promise to soap up as much as I can."

Tony's grin quickly turned into a grimace. "**Soak** up, Ziva, not soap up." He shook his head as he added, "Just promise me you'll use it soon and that will be thanks enough."

Good-natured ribbing followed as Palmer handed the Israeli a book about training for marathons, Michelle gave Ziva her card and told the other woman that she could call her anytime she needed legal advice – and then nervously amended, "within reason, of course." Abby's gift was a shared one – tickets for both her and Ziva to see Brain Matter in concert in a few weeks.

McGee's gift was offered in a butterfly-decorated envelope that instantly brought a smile to Ziva's face – which grew larger after she opened it and found tickets to see the Live Butterfly Pavilion and Butterfly Botanical Gardens of the Smithsonian. Tony pretended to be miffed when Tim's gift garnered not only a hug, but a kiss on the cheek as well. Ziva, being a good sport and truly enjoying herself, pulled Tony close and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Things finally calmed down enough so that the gift-giving continued. Gibbs watched as Abby handed Ziva another envelope. "This is from our illustrious Team Leader." The Goth looked like she could barely constrain herself as Ziva slowly opened it and pulled out a card. The Israeli silently read the card and smiled gently at her boss causing Abby to practically demand, "Well?"

Ziva tipped her head in thanks and then explained to the crowd, "It is personal," before turning her attention to Jenny who'd moved forward with her own bulging envelope. The younger woman laughed and shook her head. "This must be my day for envelopes."

Jenny shrugged and glanced over at Gibbs who maintained his neutral expression. "Or at least it's your day for personal gifts."

A simple nod from Ziva had Abby pouting and stomping her foot. "No fair! The whole fun of receiving presents is all about sharing what you get."

Tony laughed and piped in, "Come on, Abs. Even I know a lady has to have her secrets. Gibbs probably told her he'd name his next boat after her or something. And as for Jen…" DiNozzo's voice tapered off as the woman's left eyebrow lifted at his informality. "I mean, the Director of NCIS has the right to present personnel gifts, should she bestow any, in whatever manner she sees fit."

Ducky chuckled, "Good response, Anthony. You are getting much better in backtracking." With a lot more panache than any of the others, he handed the young woman a calendar. When she looked up at him in confusion, he grinned. "That, My Dear, is a calendar and using that calendar, I would like for you to pick any day for which I will be honored and privileged to take you out for dinner at the restaurant of your choice and dancing afterwards."

Ziva's eyes widened in disbelief and then she jumped up and embraced her favorite medical examiner. "Oh Ducky, this is perfect. Thank you. I have wanted to go dancing for so long, but there has not been any one to go with." She leaned over and kissed the older man on the cheek, causing him to blush. "It is I who will be honored to have you as my escort, Dr. Mallard."

"Smooth, Ducky. Very smooth. Now I see how all of you get old guys get the hot chicks." Tony leered at Ziva before turning to Abby. "Food now? You promised after we did the presents we could eat." He pinched his side. "I'm wasting away here."

Everyone laughed and Abby finally agreed. "All right." She moved in front of Tony and Tim and winked. "Last one to the conference room has to clean the autopsy bay!" The Goth took off like a shot around the corner with the "boys" close behind her.

Jenny turned to face Ziva, shaking her head at the antics of her best team. "You coming? Considering you are the person of honor, it would probably be a good thing if you were able to eat some of your own cake."

At that moment, Gibbs stood and moved to grasp his liaison officer's arm. "You go ahead. We'll catch up in a minute."

While Ducky took the response at face value, both Ziva and Jenny stared at the silver-haired man as if trying to figure out what Gibbs planned. "It's okay. We won't be long." He waited to make sure that the others were on their way before releasing the younger woman's arm.

"Is there something wrong? Am I in trouble, Gibbs?"

"Not unless you've done something?" He smirked. "Guilty conscience?"

Ziva gave him an innocent look and grinned. "Not on my birthday." She started gathering her gifts, stopping and holding up his card. "Thank you for this. It was very sweet. Although, I never thought of you as a greeting card person."

Gibbs shook his head, "I'm not." He nodded at the card in her hand. "That was just something I picked up so you would have something to open in front of the peanut gallery."

"Peanut gallery?" Ziva's words matched the confusion visible on her face. "I do not understand."

He took the card, "This wasn't your gift, Ziver." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pretty blue box and handed it to her. "This is."

At first, Ziva could only stare at the hinged box, but after a few seconds, she grasped it and slowly opened it. "Oh, Gibbs, it is beautiful."

Inside, nestled in a slightly darker blue was a solid silver bracelet. Gibbs gently reached in and pulled the bracelet off its nest. "It's inscribed with a Traveler's Prayer to protect you wherever you go." He touched her arm and then lifted it just enough so he could place the solid circlet on her wrist. "It is also my promise to protect you in the future as you protected me in the past."

As tears glided down her cheeks, Ziva brought her wrist closer as she read, "_Ki Malachav Yetzaveh Lach Lishmorcha Bechol Deracheicha._" * She lifted her teary gaze to her boss and friend, smiling as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Todah,** Gibbs. It is the perfect gift. I will wear it always."

"Good, because I wanted you to know I'll always look out for you – no matter where you are. You do know that, right?"

Ziva's smile answered Gibbs even before her voice whispered, "Always. This I know."

* * *

Gibbs sat across from Ziva as the party to celebrate her birthday wound down. It was pretty clear that everyone involved had fun and he was happy to see that the guest of honor couldn't stop smiling. As he waved off another round of drunken goodnights from Tony, he watched as Tim and Abby wrestled his senior field agent up the stairs of Ducky's house. Since it was a celebration, Ducky graciously opened his home to all who participated just in case they "participated" too much. The whole team decided to take their friend up on his offer and with the exception of Ducky and Palmer, who were discussing some bizarre autopsy findings, and Ziva and Gibbs, everyone else was headed to bed.

Gibbs thought about how the team had come through again for their newest agent. The day's party marked the sixth year since Ziva joined them, and, if the pile of presents displayed in the sitting room were any indication, Ms. David had made out like a bandit. There was still one more present to add to her pile, but it was more private.

Grabbing Ziva's hand, he squeezed it slightly to get her full attention before angling his head towards the garden area. Gibbs could see that she was curious, but her quick nod and beaming smile let him know she would follow. Continuing to hold hands, they bypassed the still arguing Ducky and Palmer and headed outside.

In a move worthy of DiNozzo, Gibbs maneuvered them to the small patio wall and wrapped Ziva in his arms. Her soft laughter brought an easy smile to his face and he couldn't resist kissing her cheek. "What's so funny?"

"You are. To quote Tony, 'Smooth, Gibbs. Very smooth.'" Ziva leaned back within his arms and sighed contentedly. "Is that move how you older guys get all of the hot chicks?"

Vaguely remembering the reference from some time in the past, Gibbs shrugged it off and whispered in her ear, "No. We older guys get all of the hot chicks because we know how to treat them like the ladies they are."

"Oh, someone is a silver-tongued shark tonight."

Gibbs paused for a moment to figure that one out. "I think you're mixing up silver-tongued fox and silver-tipped shark,"

Again, Ziva laughed as she turned within his arms bringing them face-to-face. "You had a single-minded determination to remove me from our friends, yes? You also now have me cornered so that I am at your mercy. I would say 'shark' is the correct term." She moved just a little closer. "And as for silver-tongued…"

"I don't think you've ever had any complaints concerning my tongue – silver or not." And with that comment still ringing in her ears, Gibbs brought their lips together. For several long minutes, neither thought about sharks or foxes.

When they finally came up for air, Ziva rested her head on her companion's shoulder. "No. No complaints." When he chuckled, she leaned back to glare at him. "But, your choice of birthday card this year was not of the same caliber of previous years."

Gibbs shrugged as he pulled her closer. "What? You have a problem with cute little bunnies hopping around wishing you a 'Hoppy Birthday!'"

"That is a trick question, yes?"

"Yes," Gibbs responded as he kissed the tip of her nose. He stepped back just enough so he could use his hand to reach into his pocket and pull out a blue-hinged box. "Have I ever let you down, Ziver?"

Ziva's face lit up and her happy laughter let him know he'd timed his gift perfectly. He watched as she grasped the small box and opened it. Her gasp was one of awe as she lifted out a 14k Gold Wheel Necklace with a tiny Hebrew inscription on it. Something within Gibbs came alive as she read from it, "_Matzati et sheahava nafshi".***_ When her teary gaze finally lifted to his, it was his turn to feel his breath catch at her next words, "Ani Ohevet Otcha."****

And he could only respond, "Ani Ohev Otach."

_To be concluded in Chapter 2 soon._

_

* * *

_

*_Ki Malachav Yetzaveh Lach Lishmorcha Bechol Deracheicha _- For He shall command His angels for you, to guard you on all your paths. (Psalms 91:11)

_** _Todah – Thank you

***_ Matzati et sheahava nafshi _- I found the one whom my soul loves. (Song of Songs 3:4)

**** Ani Ohevet Otcha/ Ani Ohev Otach – I love you


End file.
